


J for Justice

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [10]
Category: DCU
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: In which Jason storms into the Batcave yelling "Wonder Woman kills people!"
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	J for Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I almost titled this _J for Jay_ because I find that way funnier than it probably is.

It’s rare that Jason visits the Batcave these days, but now he storms in, glares at Bruce and shouts:

“Wonder Woman kills people! You’ve worked with _her_ for years. She’s one of the founders of the Justice Leage! You know, _justice?_ The thing that you don’t have monopoly on defining?”

Bruce is silent for a moment, processing. Then he says:

“I have argued with Diana about killing many times. But she’s not…”

“Your little sidekick to boss around? Well, I’m not either!”

“She’s not my son.”

“Fuck you!”

With that, Jason stomps back out. They always have such productive conversations.


End file.
